grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grojband (Band)
Grojband is the band which is the main band of the show Grojband. Grojband is a band in a garage and the people in this band are Corey Riffin who is a quirky 12 year old lead singer and guitarist, Kin who is a smart inventor who is the keyboardist, Kon who is the tein brother of Kin who is fat and gassy and is the drummer, and Laney Penn who is the female who plays the guitar. Their music is awesome and everyone loves it, but their lyrics are terrible and they usually dont have those and they always need a way to get some so they steal all their lyrics for songs from Corey's older sister Trina. They do this by getting her angry and she writes in her diary so then they steal the lyrics from her. Trina has no idea that their doing this to her. Trina Riffin hates the guts of Grojband and is always trying to make a way to end them forever both she never ever can. The logo for Grojband is a skull that looks like Duncan's from the Total Drama Series. Corey Riffin has that logo on his hat. Members *'Corey Riffin' - Corey is a cute and quirky 13 year old teenage boy who is the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. He is the one who always has great ideas on how to get their band out there and noticed. Be is always getting them into some kind of trouble, but he always finds a way to weasel his little way right on out of them. He is the brother of their lyrical genius Trina and it is his crazy plans that always get her to go into a wildly raging diary mode so that he can get her lyrics and make a great song for the band to play at their next gig. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. *'Kin Kujira' - Kin is a nerdy smart inventor who is a keyboardist and twin brother of Kon. He is always having alot of smart predicaments for the band and some science experiments and potions and crazy wild and intelligent machines that come in very handy when his band needs them. He is voiced by Sergio De Ziro. *'Kon Kujira' - Kon is a fat gassy boy who is the drummer and brother of Kin. Kon loves food and is a big fat boy who will lick and suck and slurp it up. Kon goes bonkers over it and when you show it to him, he will turn into a gibbering idiot. He is voiced by Tim Beresford. *'Laney Penn' - Laney is a red haired girl who is the guitarist of the band. She is usually being mistaken for a boy and she has a crush on Corey by is too nervous to ask him out. She is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Songs *Grojband Theme Song *Tire Tracks *Cherry Cherry *Zombie Dance *Chicken Pox Rocks *Running from the Puppets *Thrash, Bash, Burn and Crash *Math Song *My Secret is Out *I Wish Away My Wishes *Please Come Back *Perfect *Sweet Dreams *Yeah! *Welcome to my Nightmare *Stuck in Peaceville Zoo *Queen Bee *Butt Rainbows *My Mind *We're not Heroes *Go Away *Knock it Off *Dog Gone *My Heart is in the Sea *You're Going Down *Busting Out of Here *No I Won't Play *Yesterday *Everything Stinks *We are Victorious *100 Years Ago *Quiet Noise *1 + 1 = 2 *This Bubble Don't Pop *You're so Untrue *Henceforth *Bring her Down *Those Special Somethings *Kitty Rocks *I'm Back *Stick the Island in You *B.O. Away *These Rusty Eyes *That's My Jam *Love is in my Heart *One More Memory of You *Our Number Ones *When we make today our day Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good